1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to cover plates which close the spaces between an electrical device and the wall or ceiling in which it is placed and more particularly to a cover plate which can be installed over an electrical device regardless of the planeness of the ceiling or wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cover plates usually used in the prior art comprise metal or plastic plates having apertures through which the electrical device about which the cover plates are placed to extend through such cover plates. The cover plates can be round, square, rectangular or any other desired shape and have apertures through which the electrical device is at least partially visible. At least one screw and usually more screws are then used to fasten the cover plate over the electrical device and the gaps between the ceiling or wall material and the electrical device. If the ceiling or wall is not plane, one area of the cover plate is not flush with the ceiling or wall leaving an unsightly gap and a place where dirt, moisture or other debris can enter and interfere with the correct operation of the electrical device.